To nie możliwe...ja nie mogłam się zakochać !
W skrócie Wstęp Jestem Mia... znaczy się od dziś Roxy. Więc mam siedemnaście lat (nie miesięcy XD) Miałam swój zespół, znany na całym świecie... ale co ja poradzę? Nie lubię tłumów, sławy, dziennikarzy itd. nie potrafiłam powiedzieć tego Marco i Ed'owi. Poprosiłam rodziców o to, abym mogła przeprowadzić się do mojej cioci Titi, zmienić wygląd, szkołę a w zespole zostawić tylko kartkę "Wyprowadzam się, zmieniam numer telefonu. Nie szukajcie mnie, Roxy". Od dziś zacznę się malować, nosić ubrania które kupiła mi Titi, soczewki kolorowe i perukę, niDobra reszta(tg rozdziału0( będzie jutro e będę już samotną, słabą Mią - tylko szaloną, zwariowaną Roxi! Powieść Już jako Roxy wysiadłam z PKP. Wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie gapili, ale nie dziwię się, wyglądałam przecież tak: Ja to ta czerwono-włosa. Teraz tylko jak znaleźć mój dom. Ech... Zapytam się kogoś, hmm... O! Tam stoi jakaś dziewczyna! Chwila... to chyba Roza! Rozalia była kiedyś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką do czternastego roku życia, gdy miałyśmy po czternaście lat to się wyprowadziła. Podejdę, zapytam o drogę. Może mnie pozna? Wątpię, choć może... Co? Biegnie w moją stronę krzycząc Mia! O nie! -Mia! Co ty tu robisz? I to w takim stroju! - Krzyczała w biegu, i mnie przewróciła. -Roza... od dziś jestem Roxy - szepnęłam. - Jak to... Aaa, rozumiem - odpowiedziała. W tym samym momencie podeszło do nas trzech chłopaków: Dwójka ubrana w ciuchy w stylu wiktoriańskim, z czego jeden z nich miał białe włosy z czarnymi końcówkami, drugi wyglądał na niewiele starszego od pana białowłosego, miał czarne włosy, trzeci ubrany był rockowo i... Miał włosy tego samego koloru, co ja. - Roza, uspokój się! - powiedziała czerwona małpa (takie przezwisko) Moja przyjaciółka wstała (tak jak ja nie, bo leżę na chodniku i się opalam XD) -To moja przyjaciółka Mi... Roxy - Poprawiła się Rozalia, i dobrze bo bym jej nogi powyrywała. - Idziemy na zakupy. Pa chłopaki - powiedziała, dając buziaka czarnowłosemu a mnie szybko pociągnęła za rękę. - Ej, Roza! - powiedziałam, ciągnąc za sobą fioletową walizkę. No trudno, znam ją, na pewno nie odpuści... Tak wcześniej wyglądała Mia...eee....Roxy sama już się gubię (wiem, albinos ale później wszystko się wyjaśni) Wytłumaczyłam wszystko Rozie, zrozumiała mnie dowiedziałam się później że będę z nią razem chodziła do Słodkiego Amorisa, Jezu kto wymyślił taką nazwe musiał być naćpany (kakałkiem oczywiście) odprowadziła mnie do domu, zostawiłam walizkę wzięłam klucze trochę hajsu, Titi wciąż nie było więc do niej napisała że idę na zakupy, Roza męczyła mnie ze dwie godziny i w końcu wybrałyśmy ładny komplet, gdy wracałam wpadłam na kogoś. - Uważaj gdzie leziesz mała! -powiedział ten sam czerwonowłosy chłopak którego spotkałam gdy Rozalia się na mnie rzuciła - Nie jestem mała, poza tym to ty uważaj gdzie stoisz czerwona małpo! -odpowiedziałam spokojnie. - Popatrz na siebie nie tylko ja mam czerwone włosy -powiedział chamsko. - Och zapomniałam- rzuciłam słodko/chamskim głosem, zignorowałam go i poszłam w stronę domu. Wróciłam do domu chyba ze 3 godzinki spędziłyśmy nagadaniu i piciu kakałka, wykąpałam się i poszłam spać. - O cholera! -krzyknęłam obudziłam się o 6:48, porządne założenie peruki soczewek zrobienie takiego makijażu aby zakryć to że jestem albinosem, gry skończyłam była 7:32, ok nie jest źle, spojrzałam na plan jestem w 2B a jakie lekcje ooo kurwa: wychowawcza, chemia, polski, angielski, matma, matma i muzyka. No trudno zwieje z ostatniej lekcji, spakowałam wszystko i pobiegłam do szkoły, gdy tam dotarłam była 7:48 i od razu poszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. - Hej, to ty jesteś Roxy? -powiedział blondyn chyba jest główny gospodarzem - Tak, to ja przyszłam oddać zdjęcie i opłatę za teczkę -odpowiedziałam - Och...nawet nie musiałem przypominać, Jestem Nataniel -powiedział - Ok, to pa Natalka musze lecieć -powiedziałam i szybko wyszłam. Tuż za drzwiami czekała ma mnie Rozalia. -Hej Roxy, w jakiej klasie jesteś? -zapytała rozradowana. -Hej Roza, jestem w 2B a ty? -Ja też!!! -pisnęła z radości. -Dobra chodźmy na dziedziniec -powiedziałam i oczywiście dzięki mojemu Wiellllkiemuuuu szczęću ktoś musiał na mnie wpaść. -Przepraszam -powiedział biało włosy który mnie przewrócił pomagając mi wstać -Heejjjkkaaa Lysander to Roxy - szybko powiedziała Roza. -Cześć jestem Lysander -powiedział. -Roxy -odpowieziałam wesoło, chyba on też był wczoraj jak spotkałam Roze tak to napewno był on. -Dobra my już będziemy spadać, do zobaczenia! -powiedziałam i razem z Rozą poszłyśmy usiąść na ławce. Gadałyśmy razem o różnych głupotach i poszłyśmy do sali gdzie razem usiadłyśmy. Nauczyciel jeszcze nie przyszedł więc każdy do każdego pisał liściki gdy nagle dostałam kulką w głowe na niej przeczytałam "Hej mała, Kastiel jestem odpisz i odrzuć do ostatniej ławki pod oknem." odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam czerwoną małpę, siedzącą z Lysandrem w ławce, odpisałam "o Witam czerwona małpo, Roxy jestem" odrzuciłam kulke trafiłam idealne w jego łeb, wtedy przyszedł Nauczyciel a ja musiałam się przedstawić przed całą klasą zaczełam mówić "Witam panowie i panie jestem Roxy, przyjechałam tu z Nowego Jorku od dziś jak pewnie już wiecie będę chodzić z wami do klasy. " powiedziałam udając ton jakiegoś zamężnego mężczyzny potem usiadłam na miejscu. Nauczyciel całą lekcje gadał o jakiś głupotach w ogóle go nie słuchałam.W końcu dzwonek już miałam wyjść gdy ktoś mi zablokował wyjście to był Kastiel. -Gdzie się wybierasz, mała? - powiedział -No nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę na chemię - powiedziałam zadziornie Już miał coś powiedzieć kiedy ja zauwarzyłam Nataniela i krzyknęłam: -Hej! Natalka! Mam do ciebie sprawę! -przebiegłam pod ręką Kastiela i podbiegłam do Nataniela i powiedziałam: -Dzięki! -wtedy zauważyłam że pan " czerwona małpa" się zbliża więc szybkim krokiem poszłam pod salę chemiczną i spotkałam... WKRÓTCE...nauczę się ortografi XD sorki za orto itd. ale mam dysortografię i po prostu głównie skupiam się na treści. Dobra to zaczynamy! ... i spotkałam... Kastiela, jak on to zrobił, że mnie wyprzedził, a ja go nawet nie zauważyłam? Kas: O, dzień dobry, mała. Roxy: Witam, hmmm... Kaziku. Kas: Gdzie się wybierasz? Roxy: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja na chemię, a gdzie mogła bym iść, skoro stoję przed salą? Kas: Och... Jaka szkoda, myślałem, że w końcu znajdzie się ktoś, kto tak jak ja nie będzie tak sztywny, jak szanowna pani Natalka. Roxy: Och, ja zwiewam z lekcji tylko, kiedy trzeba, czyli z muzyki. Kas: Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, która nie lubi lekcji muzyki. Roxy: Ja nie tylko nie lubię lekcji muzyki, nienawidzę po prostu muzyki. Dobra, spadam na lekcje. Reszta lekcji przebiegła spokojnie, przerwy spędzałam na przedstawianiu się ludziom z klasy, nadeszła muzyka na którą nie poszłam, wybrałam się za to na zwiedzanie miasta. Po godzinie spacerowania po mieście, wracałam do domu, gdy byłam obok kawiarni zauważyłam znajomych z klasy. Alexy: Hej Roxy! Roza: Tu jesteśmy! Podeszłam do nich. Iris: Czemu nie było cię na najlepszej lekcji? Roxy: Po prostu nie lubię muzyki. Wszyscy (oprócz Rozy) : Cooo?! Roza: Jedni lubią to, a drudzy tamto, to całkiem normalne. Peggy: Żadnego rodzaju? Popu? Rocka? Rapu? choćby J-Popu? Roxy: Nie, ja po prostu nienawidzę muzyki, dobra muszę lecieć, pa! Pobiegłam szybko do domu, w sumie nie jest prawdą to że nienawidzą muzyki tak na serio to ją kocham ale nie chcę się do tego przyznawać. Gdy wróciłam do domu Titi jeszcze nie było, zrobiłam zadania i już chciałam rzucić na łóżko i włączyć telewizor lecz wtedy, musiał zadzwonić mój telefon. ???: Hallo, Roxy? Roxy: Tak, kto mówi? ???: To ja Alexy, wiesz bo dzisiaj o 20:30 jest koncert Lysandra, Kastiela i Nata. Może byś przyszła? Wiem że nie lubisz muzyki ale możemy się dobrze bawić, wszyscy będą... Roxy: Nie. Alx: Proooooszęęę! Roxy: No dobra, a gdzie to będzie? Alx: W takim jednym klubie, ja i Armin przyjdziemy po ciebie o 20:05 bo to jakieś 25 min. z tond. Roxy: A tak w ogóle to skąd masz mój numer? Alx: A od Peggy , tak samo jak twój adres. Dobra muszę kończyć, do zobaczenia! Rozłączył się, dobra jest 19:12 o nie muszę się się przygotować, szybko się ubrałam (a może bardziej przebrałam sama nie wiem...) zrobiłam makijaż i pięknie! Już 20:03 spoko spakuję klucze,telefon i portfel. Jestem gotowa za chwilę powinni być, albo już przyszli pomyślałam jakieś 2 sekundy po zadzwonieniu dzwonka do drzwi. Otworzyłam a Alexy od razu rzucił się na mnie. Alx: Jak ty pięknie wyglądasz! Roxy: Dzięki, to jak idziemy? Alx: no to chodź! Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "To nie możliwe... ja nie mogłam się zakochać!" by Roxy-chan? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:W toku